Just the two of us
by Roxas the keyblade destiny
Summary: Chapy 2: Roxas berlari menuju ke tempat di mana Sora berada, dia tidak perlu mencari informasi di mana dia berada karena dia mengetahui dimana dia berada melalui ikatan batin mereka.  Roxas lalu merasa mendengar jeritan Sora dan dia segera menuju sana...
1. Prologue

**Ventus Hikari note:** Hey guys! Ini fic kerja sama dengan author lain! Prologue-nya aku yang buat, selanjutnya akan di buat oleh **Tie-manganiac-bgt** yang akan membuatnya! Met baca~

To reviewer name Nophie-Chan: makasih sudah memberitau kejanggallannya! aku da perbaikinya...

**Just the two of us**

**Prologue**

Di malam yang gelap dan dingin, terlihat dua orang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seakan-akan di kejar oleh sesuatu. Terkadang keduanya sesekali menoleh kebelakang ketika mereka berlari. Wajah kedua anak kecil itu terlihat ketakutan, salah seorang anak kecil yang berambut blond itu memegangi tangan anak kecil berambut brunette yang berlari bersamanya dengan erat sekali. Dia takut bahwa dia akan berpisah dengannya, yang merupakan satu-satunya saudaranya yang tersisa setelah keluarganya mati dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal…

"Sora! Berlarilah lebih cepat atau kita akan tertangkap oleh mereka!" kata anak kecil berambut blond itu pada anak kecil yang berambut brunette itu.

"A… aku tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini, Roxas!" kata anak kecil berambut brunette bernama Sora dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dia terlihat kelelahan sekali.

"Berusahalah, Sora! Kita harus berlari secepat mungkin atau kita juga mati!" Desak anakkecil berambut blond yang bernama Roxas, dia juga terlihat kelelahan juga, sama seperti Sora.

Maka Sora mengangguk dengan pelan dan mengusahakan agar kecepatan larinya meningkat, tetapi kecepatan larinya sudah mencapai maximal, sehingga kecepatan merekapun tidak bertambah. Mereka berdua berlari memasuki hutan yang gelap dan sepi dengan tergesa-gesa, saking tergesa-gesanya mereka, Sora terjatuh karena tersandung oleh akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah.

"Ouw!" Sora merintih kesakitan ketika dia terjatuh.

"Sora!" teriak Roxas yang kaget melihat saudara kembarnya jatuh.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Sora yang segera bangun. "Ouw…" katanya merintih kesakitan lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas cemas.

"Kakiku terkilir…" jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara larian yang menuju kearah mereka. Dengan cepat, Roxas memapah Sora untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Dengan perasaan tegang, Roxas memeluk Sora yang gemetaran akibat ketakutan dengan seerat mungkin. Jantung Roxas mendetak dengan sangat cepat dan Sora dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena kepalanya tepat berada di dada Roxas.

"R…Roxas…" kata Sora sambil berbisik dengan nada lemah.

"Shh…" kata Roxas yang memeluk Sora lebih erat.

"Mereka berada di dekat sini…" Kata salah seorang yang mengejar Sora dan Roxas. "…Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka."

Jantung Sora dan Roxas berdetak semakin kencang mendengar kata-kata dari salah seorang yang mengejar mereka. Sora memegang baju Roxas dengan erat dan mulai menangis karena ketakutan. Roxas dengan wajah yang pucat hanya bisa memegangi Sora sambil berharap bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan mereka berdua…

Tiba-tiba dari depan Sora dan Roxas, muncul sebuahtangan dan dengan cepat menangkap tangan Roxas dan menariknya dari Sora…

"Roxas!" Teriak Sora sambil menangis ketika melihat seseorang menangkap Roxas.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Roxas sambil meronta-ronta.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Sora ada yang memegangi kedua tangannya dan menariknya.

"Ah!" Teriak Sora terkejut ketika seseorang menariknya.

"Sora!" Roxas terlihat panic melihat Sora juga tertangkap.

"Akhirnya kita menagkap dua anak kecil yang merepotkan ini…" Kata orang yang menangkap Sora.

"Ya…" kata orang yang menangkap Roxas.

"Lepaskaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! " Teriak Roxas dengan marah.

Roxas lalu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk lepas dari pegangan orang yang menangkapnya. Pegangan orang itu terlepas ketika Roxas menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk lepas dari pegangan orang itu.

"H… hey!" kata orang yang menangkap Sora. "Hati-hati sama anak kecil itu! dia memiliki darah vampire itu! Kekuatannya hampir sama dengan orang dewasa!" katanya memberitaukan temannya yang menangkap Roxas. "Hanya dia yang berbahaya, saudara kembarnya tidak memiliki darah vampire!" jelasnya.

"Lepaskan Sora!" Teriak Roxas marah sambil berlari kearah orang yang menyerang orang yang menangkap Sora dan hendak meyerangnya.

Dengan satu pukulan, Roxas berhasil membuat orang yang memegangi Sora melepaskannya, tetapi tidak sampai membuat orang yang memegangi Sora itu pingsan.

"Shit!" teriak orang yang memegangi Sora tadi.

"Roxas!" Teriak Sora yang memanggil namanya setelah lepas dari genggaman orang tadi.

Keduanya lalu mencoba melarikan diri lagi, Roxas lalu mencoba menggendong Sora di punggungnya ketika orang yang mengejar mereka cukup jauh karena Sora tidak dapat berlari akibat lagi kakinya yang terkilir…

"Roxas,kumohon tinggalkan aku saja! Larilah dan selamatkanlah dirimu sendiri…" kata Sora memohon.

"Tidak!" Teriak Roxas yang menolak permohonan Sora dengan marah. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sora! Tidak akan…" katanya mempercepat larinya.

"Roxas…" kata Sora memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. "…maaf aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu, maaf…" katanya sambil menangis. "…aku sungguh lemah, aku tidak sekuat kamu yang kuat seperti ayah…" katanya dengan terisak-isak. "…aku tidak pernah bisa membantumu ataupun ayah meski hanya sedikit. Aku selalu merepotkan kalian…"

"Sora, jangan berkata begitu. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, ini memanglah tugasku untuk melindungimu sebagai kakakmu (**A/n:** Di sini Roxas lebih tua beberapa menit dari Sora ^^.) dan kau merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa, Sora! Jangan pernah meminta aku untuk meninggalkanmu! Karena sampai kapanpun, sampai kapanpun…" kata Roxas dengan mata yang mulai di penuhi air mata. "…Kau adalah adikku yang kusayang dan aku akan terus melindungimu hingga maut memisahkan kita, sama seperti saat ini, di mana maut telah memisahkan kita dengan ayah dan ibu…" katanya yang mulai menangis.

"R… Roxas…" kata Sora yang menangis terisak-isak.

Malam yang dingin dan sangat gelap di lalui keduanya dengan perasaan sedih dan gelisah. Kedua orang yang mengejar Sora dan Roxas kehilangan jejak mereka berdua. Sora dan Roxas tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gubuk yang sudah hampir hancur dan sudah tidak terpakai lagi selama beberapa tahun. Debu yang banyak menumpuk di dalam gubuk yang hampir hancur itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk istirahat di gubuk yang sangat kotor itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun…

"Roxas…" Sora memanggilnya sambil memegangi lengan bajunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Roxas.

"Hm?" Tanya Roxas yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana nasib kita di hari esok ya?' Tanya Sora dengan wajah lelah dan mengantuk.

"…aku tidak tau…" jawab Roxas sambil menatap Sora yang mulai tertidur karena lelah. "…tapi yang pastinya, Sora…" katanya pada Sora yang sudah tertidur. "…apapun yang terjadi esok, aku pasti akan terus melindungimu." Katanya sambil mendekatkan Sora lebih dekat dengannya agar dia merasa hangat…

Ketika pagi hari tiba, Sora membuka matanya dan melihat Roxas tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia langsung panic dalam sekejap melihatnya tidak berada di sampingnya. Sora berlari keluar dari gubuk dan mencari Roxas…

"Roxas!" teriak Sora memanggilnya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "Roxas!" teriaknya sekali dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata. "!" Teriaknya sambil menangis.

"Sora…" kata seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Sora memanggilnya.

Ketika Sora mencari keberadaan orang yang memanggilnya, dia melihat dia tidak berada jauh darinya. "Roxas!" katanya dengan senang sambil berlari mendekatinya. " Kukira kau ditangkap oleh mereka…" katanya yang langsung memeluk Roxas.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari makanan untuk kita makan pagi ini. Tetapi setelah mondar-mandir keseluruh hutan, aku tidak menemukan satupun makanan, maaf…" kata Roxas meminta maaf.

Sora lalu melepas pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu lapar saat ini…" Katanya dengan senyum. Sebenarnya Sora berbohong pada Roxas bahwa dia tidak lapar, sebenarnya dia sangatlah lapar sejak tadi malam akibat berlari dan Roxas tau bahwa dia berbohong karena dia adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Maaf…" kata Roxas meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Roxas, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita mencoba keluar dari hutan ini…" kata Sora menyarankan.

"Ya…" jawab Roxas dengan wajah sedih.

Mereka berdua berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Hutan ini sangatlah luas, sehingga membuat mereka berdua tersesat dengan mudah. Dari pagi hingga siang hari mereka mencari jalan keluar, tetapi mereka berdua tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

Sora terlihat lemas,pucat, dan sangat lelah akibat perut yang kosong…

"Sora, bertahanlah…" kata Roxas sambil memapahnya.

"Hm…" Kata Sora dengan lemah dan hampir pingsan.

'_Sora…_' Pikir Roxas sambil menatapnya dengan cemas.

Roxas mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini sambil memapah Sora yang telah pingsan. Dia tidak berhasil keluar dari hutan ini hingga siang menjelang sore hari. Di saat Roxas hampir putus asa, dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut blond dengan tujuh anak muda yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua sekitar satu hingga tiga tahun dari Roxas dan Sora.

Roxas langsung berlari kearah mereka dan segera meminta pertolongan pada mereka. Merekapun segera menolong Roxas dan Sora dan membawa mereka keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka berdua di bawa kesebuah kota yang bernama Twilight Town dan memasuki sebuah rumah dengan papan yang tertulis 'Panti Asuhan'_._

Sora lalu di baringkan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di tempat itu, lalu datanglah seorang dokter yang hendak memeriksakan keadaan Sora…

"Kondisinya cukup parah, dia kekurangan cairan dan juga nutrisi…" kata dokter itu menjelaskan. "… kurasa dia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi setelah dia di infuse…" katanya memberitau.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Kata lelaki yang berambut blond yang menolong Sora dan Roxas pada dokter itu.

"Sama-sama…" Jawab dokter itu dengan tersenyum.

Dokter itu lalu berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan termpat ini. Roxas masih terus berada di samping Sora sambil menggenggam tangannya, lalu lelaki yang berambut blond yang menolong mereka berdua mendekati Roxas.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian, nak?" tanyanya pada Roxas.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. '_Apakah mereka akan percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap Sora terus menerus.

"…" lalu lelaki blond itu menghela napas. "Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya.

"…Roxas…"jawab Roxas sambil menatap lelaki itu. "…dan dia Sora, saudara kembarku."

"Roxas dan Sora, namaku Ansem the Wise, pemilik panti asuhan di sini. Anak-anak di sini selalu memanggilku Ansem." Kata lelaki blond itu memperkenalkan diri. "Roxas, di manakan orang tua kalian?" tanyanya.

"Ayah dan ibu…" Roxas berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih ketika di tanyai tentang orang tua mereka. "… mereka telah meninggal di bunuh." Jawabnya.

"Di bunuh? Berarti kalian ini yatim piatu?" Tanya Ansem dan Roxas hanya mengangguk. "Apakah kalian mempunyai kerabat yang dapat mengurus kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…" Jawab Roxas sambil menunduk. '_Seluruh kerabat ayah maupun ibu pasti telah di bunuh oleh mereka…_' pikirnya dengan sedih.

"Lalu, apakah kalian punya tempat untuk bernaung? " Tanya Ansem dan Roxas mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tinggal… di sini?" Tanya Roxas.

"Ya…" jawab Ansem sambil mengangguk pelan. "Di sini masih tersisa banyak tempat untuk anak yatim piatu seperti kalian." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Di sini kalian mempunyai banyak teman yang senasib seperti kalian, yaitu kehilangan atau tidak mempunyai orang tua(Maksud kasarnya di buang)." Katanya memberitau.

"…" Roxas terdiam sejenak. '_Kurasa tinggal di sini merupakan satu-satunya pilihan, kami sudah tidak mempunyai tempat yang bisa kami sebut sebagai rumah lagi…_' Pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak perlu segera menjawabnya. Kau boleh menunggu sampai dia terbangun…" kata Ansem dan Roxas hanya terdiam…

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Sora akhirnya sadar. Dia langsung terbangun karena terkejut melihat tempat yang tidak dia kenal, tetapi langsung merasa lega karena Roxas berada di sampingnya sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau terbangun…" Kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"Roxas…" Kata Sora sambil tersenyum, tetapi senyumannya menghilang ketika mengingat bahwa dia berada di tempat asing. "…ini di mana?"

"Kita ada di sebuah kota bernama Twilight Town…" Jawab Roxas. "…kita berada di panti asuhan, tempat orang yang menolong kita." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Panti asuhan?" Tanya Sora bingung.

"Ya, panti asuhan. Tempat di mana anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya di tampung di sini supaya mempunyai tempat tinggal." Kata Roxas menjelaskan. "Sora, apakah kau mau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Roxas.

"Hum, aku mau tinggal di sini jika kau ingin tinggal di sini, Roxas." Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini apa yang tertusuk di tanganku?" tanyanya dengan bingung sambil menatap tangannya.

"Itu namanya infuse. Kau kekurangan cairan dan pingsan saat kita mencari jalan keluar dari hutan…" Kata Roxas menjelaskan.

"Oh…" kata Sora sambil menatap selang infuse.

Lalu terlihatlah tujuh orang anak yang tadi bersama Ansem saat Roxas meminta tolong padanya memasuki kamar di mana Sora dan Roxas berada.

"Hey, dia sudah sadar guys!" kata seorang anak berambut merah sambil menunjuk Sora.

"Dia sudah sadar, Lea?" Tanya seorang anak berambut biru panjang pada anak yang berambut merah yang menunjuk Sora itu.

"Yup!" kata Lea sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ketujuh anak itu mendekati Sora dan Roxas…

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya anak yang berambut hitam yang di ikat pada Sora dan Roxas.

"Roxas…" Jawab Roxas. "…dan dia Sora, saudara kembarku."

"Hm, pantas saja kalian mirip, itu karena kalian kembar…" kata seorang anak berambut blond panjang sambil menatap Sora dan Roxas.

"Itu sudah pasti, Even…" kata anak berambut silver pada anak berambut blond panjang itu. "…setiap anak yang lahir kembar, pasti wajah mereka sangatlah mirip."

"Tapi belum tentu setiap anak yang lahir kembar selalu mirip, Ienzo." Kata anak berambut blond panjang bernama Even kepada anak berambut silver itu.

"Kalian… siapa?" Tanya Sora dengan bingung.

"Ah, kurasa kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita ya? Namaku Braig…" Kata anak yang berambut hitam yang di ikat.

"Namaku Dilan…" kata anak berambut hitam yang panjang di samping Braig.

"Namaku Even…" katanya memperkenalkan diri disamping anak berambut silver bernama Ienzo..

"Namaku Aeleus…" kata anak berambut blond pendek memperkenalkan diri di samping Even.

"Ienzo…" Kata Ienzo di samping Even juga.

"Namaku Lea, get it memorized? (**A/n: **Kalau Axel bilang got it memorized, maka ketika dia kecil berkata get it memorized! ^^ bgt yg kudapat di wiki.) dan di sampingku ini sahabat sejatiku, Isa." Kata Lea memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya yang berambut biru itu.

"Uh, senang berkenalan dengan kalian…" Kata Sora dengan canggung.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apakah kalian akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Lea penasaran.

"Iya…" jawab Roxas sambil mengangguk.

Lalu ketujuh anak itu tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Panti asuhan Ansem the Wise." Kata mereka mengucapkan salam pada Sora dan Roxas.

"Terima kasih!" kata Sora tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…" kata Roxas dengan datar.

Maka Sora dan Roxas memutuskan untuk tinggal di panti asuhan itu selama beberapa tahun…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ventus Hikari note: ** Any review?  
Oh ya! jika ada yang tidak tau tentang Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Lea dan Isa, mari kukasih perkenalan singkat. Braig = Xigbar, Dilan = Xaldin, Even = Vexen, Aeleus = Lexaeus, Ienzo = Zexion, Lea = Axel dan Isa = Saix. ini nama asli mereka sebelum menjadi Nobody, tidak percaya? cari saja di wikipedia. jika masih ada pertanyaan, tolong di review saja~


	2. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Tie-manganiac-bgt's note: Chapter 1 in here! Sorry for the short chappie... Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: bukan saya, kalo Kingdom Hearts punya saya, yang ada... Roxas jadi uke penggoda, Sora jadi seme protektif. #abaikan

* * *

Just the two of us

Chapter 1:

Kidnapped

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Roxas dan Sora berada di panti asuhan Ansem the Wise. Setiap hari Lea, Isa, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Braig dan Sora selalu bermain sepak bola bersama-sama. Sementara Roxas dan Ienzo hanya menonton sambil duduk-duduk di bangku di tempat yang terkena bayangan bangunan (jadi tidak terkena sinar matahari, begitu.).

"Ienzo, ayo ikut bermain!" ajak Lea sambil memutar-mutar bolanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bermain dengan kalian. Rasanya kalau bermain dengan kalian aku bisa jadi bodoh." kata Ienzo dingin sambil terus membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Idih, jahatnya! Kalau Roxas? Kau tidak akan jadi bodoh kan kalau bermain dengan kami? Ikutlah!" Kali ini Braig yang mengajak Roxas.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Aku di sini saja, menonton kalian." kata Roxas. Sora mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukannya kau suka sekali bermain bola, Roxas?" tanya Sora heran. Dia mendekati Roxas dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ikutlah." ajaknya sambil menarik Roxas ke lapangan. Sora terus menariknya tanpa menghiraukaan protes dari Roxas, sampai akhirnya tangan Roxas terkena cahaya matahari dan ekspresi Roxas menjadi kesakitan.

"Tidak!" Roxas menarik tangannya kembali ke bayangan. Sora hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. Roxas menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk.

"Meskipun aku setengah vampire, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berada di bawah cahaya matahari." kata Roxas pelan, suaranya bergetar. Dia lalu berbalik, dan berlari menuju kamarnya (yang sekaligus kamar Sora juga).

"Roxas, tunggu!" Sora mengejar Roxas. Sementara itu Lea berpandang-pandangan dengan Isa dan yang lainnya. Ienzo juga berjalan pelan menuju segerombolan itu.

"Jadi Roxas itu setengah vampire?" tanya Lea. Isa mengangkat bahunya. "Aku baru tahu sih, kalau dia itu setengah vampire." katanya santai.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku merasakan hawa-hawa mistis dari Roxas." komentar Ienzo sambil menggenggam bukunya.

"Bah, Ienzo mistis ah." gumam Lea pelan, dihadiahi pukulan manis penuh mistis dari Ienzo.

"Berarti anggota baru kita ini aneh, dong?" tanya Braig. Lea tersenyum.

"Fufufu. Seaneh-aneh apapun dia, sama saja seperti kita. Anggap saja dia bukan vampire, tapi manusia normal seperti kita." ujar Lea. Aeleus menatapnya keheranan.

"Tapi kan kita tidak begitu 'normal'...?"

Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak di belakang lapangan itu terlihat tiga orang lelaki berambut perak dengan style yang berbeda-beda sedang ribut berbisik-bisik.

"Anak berambut blonde tadi kan, yang dimaksud Sephiroth-sama?" bisik lelaki yang rambutnya pendek sebahu dan poninya menutupi mata kanannya sampai dagu.

"Sepertinya ya, Kadaj. Aku merasa dia memiliki darah murni vampire yang dicari oleh Sephiroth-sama." bisik temannya yang berambut panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana, Kadaj, Yazoo? Kita harus melapor pada Sephiroth-sama, kan?" bisik yang lain lagi, rambutnya pendek dan jabrik.

"Tentu saja, Loz. Ayo kita kembali ke markas dan melaporkan ini pada Sephiroth-sama!" kata Yazoo. Kadaj dan Loz mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Yazoo kembali ke markas mereka.

Sementara itu, di kamar Sora dan Roxas terlihat Roxas sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya berair, dia menahan tangis.

"Roxas?" Sora berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menahan tangis. "Roxas, jangan menangis, ya?" bujuk Sora sambil mendekati dan memeluk kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mau mendekatiku padahal kau tahu aku ini monster?" kata Roxas pelan, suaranya bergetar. Sora memeluk Roxas makin erat.

"Kau bukan monster, Roxas. Kau adalah kakak kembarku, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, kau adalah segalanya bagiku..." hibur Sora sambil mengusap-usap rambut Roxas. "Kau lah yang menyelamatkanku dari orang yang menangkapku kemarin..." lanjutnya. Sora kemudian menyadari bahwa bajunya terasa basah.

"Kak, kau menangis...?" tanya Sora. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara isakan pelan. Sora menghela nafas, lalu memeluk Roxas makin erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku di sini..."

* * *

Di sebuah kastil megah yang terlihat menyeramkan dan gelap (walaupun cat dindingnya itu keseluruhan putih), terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa berambut perak panjang sedang duduk di "Singgasana" tercintanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah dan ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk." Dengan itu, pintu ruangan terbuka. Terlihat Kadaj, Loz dan Yazoo datang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki yang duduk di singgasananya itu.

"Sephiroth-sama! Kami telah menemukan anak setengah vampire yang mempunyai darah murni itu!" kata Kadaj senang. Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Sephiroth-sama itu terkejut, lalu berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku bisa hidup abadi!" teriak Sephiroth bahagia. Memang ada rumor yang mengatakan jika kita meminum darah vampire maka kita akan hidup abadi (1), dan Sephiroth sangat mempercayainya.

"Lalu bagaimana rencana Sephiroth-sama selanjutnya?" tanya Yazoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Culik adiknya, si lelaki berambut coklat yang bernama Sora itu." kata Sephiroth sambil menyeringai seram. Loz mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menangkap lelaki berdarah vampire murni itu?" tanya Loz heran.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kalau kita menangkapnya langsung, pasti kita sudah mati duluan. Jadi culik adiknya, kita pancing dia." jelas Sephiroth. Loz mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kapan rencananya dilaksanakan, Sephiroth-sama?" tanya Kadaj.

"Laksanakan nanti sore. Lakukan dengan baik, jangan lukai Sora. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

* * *

Lea melihat Sora dan Roxas keluar dari dalam panti. Dia menghela nafas lega.

"Sudah tenang, eh?" tanya Lea sambil mengacak-acak rambut Roxas.

"Hei, hentikan! Kalau diacak-acak begini denganmu, rasanya aku bisa jadi bodoh." protes Roxas. Lea membeku, kata-kata itu sungguh sangat menusuk sekali baginya. Ienzo terkekeh-kekeh.

"Tuh, kan? Setiap orang yang berhubungan denganmu itu bisa jadi bodoh, Lea." cibir Ienzo.

"Apa katamu? Ulangi lagi!" teriak Lea emosi sambil mengejar Ienzo. Ienzo hanya berlari sambil mencibir Lea. Braig menatap Dilan penuh arti (bukan berarti penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang membuat banyak orang berbunga-bunga), dan Dilan mengangguk.

"Kalian ini tetap saja childish, ya." ejek Braig sambil menangkap Ienzo dan memikulnya di bahu. "Benar-benar masa kecil yang kurang bahagia." komentar Dilan sambil mengikat Lea dan menyeretnya.

"Aku tidak childish! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lea dan Ienzo bersamaan. Braig dan Dilan hanya diam, membiarkan kedua remaja itu protes seenaknya. Sora tersenyum lalu menatap Roxas.

"Tuh, lihat. Kau tidak sendirian, selain aku masih ada Lea, Ienzo, Isa dan yang lain." kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu. Berhenti membahas soal itu." gumam Roxas. Sora terkekeh. "Iya, iya! Kau ini—" Kata-kata Sora terpotong ketika Roxas meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sora. Diliriknya wajah kakaknya itu. Ekspresi Roxas berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"R—Roxas, ada apa?" bisik Sora ketakutan. Roxas hanya diam, waspada. Braig, Dilan, Lea dan Ienzo juga diam.

BUAGH!

SRAT!

"Ah!" Sora menjerit ketika sepasang tangan yang kekar menahannya, sementara Roxas dipukul sehingga terkapar di tanah. Sebilah pisau diletakkan di bawah leher Sora.

"Jangan bergerak." gumam orang yang menahan Sora. "Kalau kalian bergerak, maka anak ini akan mati." lanjutnya. Roxas mendesis kesal. Lelaki yang menahan Sora—Yazoo—menyeringai puas, lalu menjauhkan pisau itu dari leher Sora. Roxas ingin menyerangnya, namun Lea menahannya.

"Bagus. Selamat tinggal." kata Yazoo puas sambil membawa Sora pergi.

"TUNGGU! Sialan!" teriak Roxas, berusaha mengejar Yazoo. Namun sayang, Lea dan Isa menahannya. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa." gumam Isa dingin. Roxas berusaha menendang mereka berdua, namun Ansem datang dan menahan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam." kata Ansem sambil berjalan memasuki panti. Isa dan Lea tetap mengunci tangan Roxas. Lalu semuanya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam panti, Braig menceritakan semuanya. Ansem mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu jangan kejar lelaki berambut silver tadi itu." kata Ansem. Roxas mendongak.

"Tapi Sora diculik! Mana mungkin aku diam saja di sini! Aku harus mengejar lelaki tadi!" protesnya. Ansem menggeleng.

"Bisa saja ini jebakan untuk memancingmu, Roxas." kata Dilan sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Roxas menggigit bibirnya, lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ansem menggeleng sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Dasar." gumamnya pelan. Aeleus menatap teman-temannya, dan mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf, kami semua akan melanggar perintahmu khusus saat ini." kata Aeleus. Ansem terkejut. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah ketujuh remaja di depannya yang kini mulai berlari menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Lagi-lagi Ansem neggeleng pasrah.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..."

* * *

Roxas berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan panti asuhan. Beruntung hari sudah malam, jadi kulitnya tidak akan terbakar karena cahaya matahari (2).

"Tunggu!" Roxas berhenti ketika mendengar suara Lea dari kejauhan. Dia berbalik, melihat Lea yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau? Mau mencegahku lagi?" tanya Roxas dengan nada dingin. Lea mengusap keringatnya.

"Ara, jangan dingin begitu, dong." protes Lea. "Aku cuma ingin menyuruhmu membawa ini, kok." sambungnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Roxas dan meletakkan sebuah pisau lipat dan pistol di telapak tangan Roxas. Roxas terkejut, lalu menatap Lea yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kalau mau mengejar mereka, bawa senjata dulu. Pistol itu dititipkan Braig untukmu." jelas Lea. Roxas menatap pisau lipat dan pistol itu, lalu mengangguk. Dia meletakkan kedua senjata itu ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Terimakasih banyak." kata Roxas sambil berlari meninggalkan Lea. "Jangan susul aku!" sambungnya.

Setelah tubuh Roxas sudah jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi, Lea mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantong celananya. Braig, Ienzo, Isa, Aeleus, Dilan dan Even keluar dari semak-semak. Keenamnya juga memegang senjata. Lea menyeringai.

"Ayo kita kejar mereka sebelum terlambat."

* * *

Tsudzuku - To be continued - Bersambung

* * *

Tie-manganiac-bgt's note #2: yaho! Akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai... Lagi-lagi ngetik dengan kecepatan super dalam sehari! Dari jam setengah 8 pagi sampai jam 12 siang... Dengan halangan-halangan lain. :D

Ohoho. Oiya, ini penjelasan dari kalimat yang kuberi nomer.

#1: Pokoknya entah kapan itu saia pernah baca di penpik manaaa gitu, katanya kalo minum darah vampire itu bisa hidup abadi... Tapi jangan ditiru, lho. Darah dan vampire (?) itu haram! Waspadalah, waspadalah!

#2: Bagi yang gatau, vampire itu mirip kayak albino. Jadi gak tahan kalo kena sinar matahari. Kalo kena sinar matahari, kulitnya bisa terbakar.

Yang masih belum jelas silakan tanya di review~!

With love *plak*,

The Darkness Riku (Ventus Hikari feat Tie-manganiac-bgt)


	3. Chapter 2 Bond

**Ventus Hikari Note: **Jika Tie-chan membuat Roxas jadi Uke di storynya, maka di chapy kali ini Sora yang jadi ukenya. XD

**Warning! **Ratenya telah di ubah menjadi M untuk kepentingan ini itu -?-! there has Yaoi inside! Don't like, then don't read!

**Just the two of us**

**Chapter 2 : Bond**

Roxas berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju di mana Sora berada, dia tidak perlu mengetahui di manakah Sora berada saat ini karena dia dapat merasakan dia mana dia berada melalui ikatan batin mereka. Roxas menyadari bahwa Lea dan yang lainnya sedang mengikutinya menuju ketempat di mana Sora di culik.

Roxas berhenti sejenak lalu menghela napas. Dia lalu menatap kebelakang di mana Lea dan yang lainnya sedang bersembunyi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan susul aku…" kata Roxas dengan kesal sambil menatap mereka bersembunyi. "…aku tau kalian bersembunyi di sana. Keluarlah…"

"Ugh! Ini gara-gara kau, Lea! Kita jadi ketahuan!" kata Even yang keluar dari semak-semak dengan wajah kesal.

"Gara-gara aku? Bukankah ini salahmu karena larimu lambat bagaikan keong sehingga kita ketahuan?" Tanya Lea heran.

"Tapi kau yang selalu berisik di antara kita!" kata Even masih menyalahkan Axel dengan sewot.

"Sudah hentikan." Kata Braig yang langsung menghentikan mereka berdua. "Roxas, kami ini hanya ingin membantumu. Sora juga teman kami dan kami juga telah menganggapnya sebagai saudara kami juga, kau juga merupakan saudara kami juga dan kami peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Katanya memberitaukanku.

"…" Roxas terdiam sejenak sambil menatap mereka semua. "Tapi nyawa kalian akan dalam bahaya juga jika kalian tetap mengikutiku dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…" Katanya sambil menatap semua dengan cemas.

"Kau jangan mengira kami ini lemah, Roxas." Kata Dilan sambil tersenyum sinis, begitu pula yang lain. "Kami ini bukanlah orang biasa. Kami selalu di latih oleh Ansem untuk menjadi kuat agar dapat menghadapi saat-saat mendesak seperti saat ini." Katanya memberitau.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan seberapa kuat kalian…" kata Roxas pada mereka semua, dia ingin menguji kemampuan mereka apakah mereka dapat membantu ataukah tidak. "…aku ingin kalian semua menyerangku dan jika dapat mengalahkanku, maka kalian boleh ikut membantuku menyelamatkan Sora."

"Baiklah!" kata Lea dengan semangat. "Siap-siap untuk kalah, Roxy!" ejeknya.

Lea lalu mengeluarkan dua buah knife and berlari kearah Roxas. Dia melempar salah satu knifenya kearah Roxas dan Roxas menangkap knife yang Lea pegang. Semua yang berada di sana sangat kagum melihat Roxas dapat menangkap knife yang Lea lempar itu. Roxas lalu menangkis semua serangan Axel dengan knife yang tadi dia lemparkan pada Roxas dan Roxas berhasil menangkis semua serangan Axel dengan mudah.

"Kalian semua boleh menyerangku bersamaan, jika tidak, aku akan mengalahkan kalian satu per satu dengan mudah." Kata Roxas sambil meremehkan mereka.

"Geez, sombong sekali dia…" kata Braig dengan heran.

Maka Braig langsung ikut bergabung menyerang Roxas bersama Lea. Braig lalu memberi isyarat pada Dilan untuk menyerang Roxas dari belakang dan dia juga memberi isyarat pada Ienzo dan Isa untuk menyusul menyerang setelah Dilan menyerang.

Maka Dilan perlahan memutari Roxas hingga dia berada tepat di belakangnya dan hendak menyerangnya. Roxas lalu melompat tinggi sehingga serangannya meleset dan menuju kearah Lea…

"Woah!" kata Lea sambil menghindari serangan Dilan. "That was close…" Katanya dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat.

Braig tanpa ragu-ragu mengeluarkan gun miliknya dan mencoba menembak Roxas.

"Ah! Jangan ditembak!" Teriak Lea panic melihat Braig ingin menembak Roxas.

Tetapi teriakkan Lea di acuhkan dan Braig tetap menembak. Di atas udara, Roxas dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sangat ringan bagaikan sehealai bulu yang terbang terbawa angin. Dia menghindari setiap tembakkan dari Braig dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa gangguan.

Ienzo dan Isa sudah bersiap-siap menyerangnya ketika dia mendarat, Ienzo lalu membacakan sebuah mantera dan terlihat sebuah api muncul di tangannya dan dia melemparkan api itu pada Roxas. Ketika Roxas menghindari serangan api itu, tiba-tiba Isa dan Lea sudah berada di dekatnya dan hendak menyerang Roxas. Serangan dari Lea meleset, tetapi serangan dari Isa berhasil mengenainya setelah Roxas menghindari serangan Lea.

'_Rasanya, tadi aku mendengar Sora berteriak memanggil namaku, sehingga aku tidak focus untuk menghindari serangan dari Isa…_' Pikir Roxas sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang terluka.

Tiba-Tiba Aeleus menangkap Roxas di tengah lamunannya yang memikirkan teriakan dari Sora. Roxas langsung memberontak dengan kuat dan lepas dari pegangan Aeleus yang kuat itu. Tetapi ketika dia lepas, dia ingin menyerang Aeleus, tetapi dia membatalkan niatnya menyerangnya karena dia merasa Sora berteriak memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba gun Braig sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Roxas ketika dia lengah…

"Kami mengalahkanmu, Roxas." Kata Braig padanya. "sekarang kau mengizinkan kami membantumu?" Tanyanya.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Braig. Dia lalu menutup matanya. '_Aku merasa Sora memanggilku…_' pikir Roxas sambil mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi ketika dia menutup matanya. Dia lalu mendengar suara Sora berteriak sekali lagi dan suaranya seperti kesakitan. "Sora!" teriak Roxas yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Braig dan yang lainnya.

"hey! Roxas! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Braig kearah Roxas yang berlari, tetapi Roxas tidak menjawabnya. "Dasar…" katanya sambil menghela napas.

'_Sora, tunggu aku! Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!_' pikir Roxas dengan panic.

_~ at Castle ~_

"Tidak!" teriak Sora sambil berusaha berlari menyusuri lorong castle yang gelap dan dingin dengan baju yang setengah robek.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari sini, kid." kata seseorang berambut silver panjang dengan dingin di tengah gelapnya lorong itu.

"Roxas! Roxaaaaaaas!" Teriak Sora sambil ketakutan. "Tolong aku!" katanya sambil menangis.

Sora lalu tiba-tiba terjatuh karena dia menyandung sesuatu yang tidak terlihat karena gelap…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriak Sora kesakitan ketika dia terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin memegangi kedua tangan Sora dengan erat ketika dia masih terbaring di lantai dan Sora langsung merasa kesakitan. Tatapan dingin dari orang berambut silver itu terasa menusuk Sora sampai ke hatinya, tubuhnya hanya bisa gemetaran menatap mata yang dingin itu. Salah satu dari tangan yang dingin itu melepaskan salah satu tangan Sora yang dia genggam dengan erat dan mencengkram lehernya.

Sora hanya bisa menangis kesakitan di cekik olehnya tanpa dapat berteriak.

"Expresimu yang kesakitan sungguhlah manis…" kata orang berambut silver itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "…sayangnya kau tidak memiliki darah murni seperti kakak kembarmu." Katanya memberitaukan.

"Da… darah… murni?" Tanya Sora dengan heran dan juga kesakitan di cekiknya.

Lalu orang berambut silver itu tersenyum sinis. "jika kau meminum darah murni itu, maka kau akan hidup abadi…" katanya menjelaskan sambil melonggarkan cekikkannya..

"Ta… tapi, seharusnya darah murni vampire sangatlah berbahaya bagi manusia biasa. Jika meminumnya, maka jika tubuh mereka menolak untuk menerima darah murni itu, maka mereka akan mati…" kata Sora memberitaukannya dengan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya orang berambut silver itu dengan dingin dan juga marah.

Sora lalu ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, tetapi keputusannya berakibat fatal karena orang berambut silver itu tambah geram karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Seluruh pakaian Sora yang setengah robek tiba-tiba di robek olehnya dan Sora langsung panic dengan muka memerah ketika pakaiannya robek.

"Kurasa kau harus di berikan sebuah pelajaran…" kata orang berambut silver dengan senyum sinis yang dingin, dia sedang bersiap- siap untuk _raping_ Sora.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Sora ketakutan dan berusaha bangun untuk melarikan diri lagi.

Tetapi ketika Sora mencoba bangun, tubuhnya langsung di tahan dengan tangannya yang kuat. Tangannya yang satu lagi lalu memegang leher Sora dan dia mencium Sora dengan kasar. Sora menangis ketika dia menciumnya dengan kasar, ciumannya itu terasa menyakitkan dan Sora tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Tangannya perlahan meraba seluruh kulit Sora yang lembut dari atas lehernya hingga ke bawah. Semakin kebawah tangannya, Sora merasa semakin merinding hingga wajahnya pucat. Tangannya terus ke bawah hingga mendekati penis Sora dan Sora berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuhnya sambil menangis, tetapi percuma, dia tidak dapat menghentikan tangan itu meski sudah dia tahan dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya akhirnya memegangi penis Sora dan memegangnya…

"Aaaaaaaah!" desah Sora yang terkejut ketika penisnya dipegang dan juga diremas oleh orang berambut silver, mukanya muka memerah ketika dia melakukannya.

"Hm, masih lembut…" komentar orang berambut silver itu sambil meremas penisnya.

"Le… lepaskan!" teriak Sora dengan muka memerah sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan orang berambut silver itu dari penisnya.

Bukannya di lepas, tetapi dia menggosoknya dan membuat Sora mendesah. Lalu dia mencium Sora sekali lagi dan Sora mencoba menghindari ciumannya itu…

"Tidak!" Teriak Sora sambil menghindari ciumannya

Orang berambut silver itu tersenyum sinis melihatnya melawan. '_Damn, mengapa bukan dia saja yang memiliki darah murni itu, jika memang dia yang mempunyai darah murni itu, aku akan menyiksanya hingga tetes darahnya yang terakhir…_' Pikirnya sambil menatap Sora yang berusaha melawan.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Teriak Sora yang masih menghidari ciumannya.

Maka orang berambut silver itu berhenti memainkan penis Sora dan memegangi kedua tangannya yang mengganggunya ketika mencoba menciumnya. Ketika dia berhasil menangkap bibir Sora yang lembut itu, dia lalu mencoba menyusuri terowongan mulut Sora, tetapi Sora menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin agar dia tidak memiliki celah untuk masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Sephiroth-sama…" kata seseorang yang mengganggu kesenang orang berambut silver yang sedang mencium Sora itu,orang itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. "…Tapi _dia_ telah datang kemari, sang darah murni." Katanya memberitaukan dengan senyum sinis.

"I see…" Kata orang berambut silver yang bernama Sephiroth. "…Kadaj…" Katanya menyebut nama orang berambut silver yang mengganggunya itu. "…bawa dia(Sora) ke kamar yang terletak paling jauh dari jalan keluar." Perintahnya.

Sephiroth lalu menuju jalan keluar untuk menemui orang yang Kadaj maksud. Sedangkah Kadaj mendekati Sora yang telanjang bulat dan menangis sambil berbaring di lantai. Dia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya karena dia dicium oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal dan seram…

"Bangunlah…" Kata Kadaj memerintahkan dengan nada dingin.

Sora tetap terbaring di lantai sambil menangis…

"Cih! Merepotkan…" kata Kadaj yang langsung menarik Sora bangun dengan kasar. "…Ikut aku." Perintahnya.

Sorapun mengikutinya sambil menangis dan berharap Roxas segera datang menolongnya, tetapi dasar lubuk hatinya juga berharap dia tidak datang karena dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Roxas ketika dia mencoba menolongnya dan dia tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Hati Sora galau dan tidak tenang memikirkan itu, selama ini dia selalu mencoba untuk mandiri, tetapi akhirnya selalu membebankan seseorang…

'_Roxas, maaf aku selalu merepotkan…_' pikir Sora sambil menangis.

Kadaj lalu mengurung Sora di sebuah kamar yang hanya terdapat sebuah kasur dan lemari pakaian. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki satupun jendela dan hanya memiliki satu buah ventilasi sebagai sirkulasi udara agar Sora tidak sesak napas ketika di dalam ruangan itu akibat ke habisan oksigen.

"Kau jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam lagi seperti tadi, lari dari tempat kau dikurung dan itu sangat merepotkan kami." Kata Kadaj memperingati Sora dengan dingin dan marah. "Sebentar lagi darah murni itu akan kami dapatkan dan setelah itu kami baru akan membebaskanmu atau…" Dia lalu tersenyum sinis, senyum sinisnya itu membuat Sora ketakut. "…mungkin juga kau akan mati di sini." Katanya memberitaukan Sora.

Wajah Sora memucat mendengar kata-kata dari Kadaj. '_Aku… akan dibunuh?_' pikirnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. '_Apakah, ini berarti Roxas juga dalam bahaya? Bagaimana ini…_' pikir Sora sedih dengan mata yang di penuhi oleh air mata lagi.

Kadaj lalu mengunci pintu kamar itu dan Sora duduk di pojokan ruangan itu sambil menangis. '_Mengapa hanya Roxas yang mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi manusia biasa? Mengapa aku juga tidak memilikinya agar aku tidak merepotkannya lagi. Mengapa, ayah, ibu…'_ pikir Sora sambil menangis. '_Padahal di darahku juga mengalir darah yang sama dengan Roxas, tetapi mengapa kami berbeda…_' pikirnya dengan terisak-isak. '_Kami ini kembar, mengapa kami berbeda? Mengapa aku lemah…_' pikirnya dengan heran sambil menangis.

Maka Sora hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini akan cepat selesai dan dia juga berharap semua dapat berlalu dengan baik. Dia ingin segera berada di samping Roxas, sang kakak kembar dan ingin hidup tenang dengannya seorang…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Ventus Hikari Note: **wew, semoga yaoinya ga terasa aneh… Review please?

Story ini di persembahkan oleh… -lah? Memangnya ini sinetron?-

The Darkness Riku (Ventus Hikari feat Tie-manganiac-bgt)


	4. Chapter 3 : Memory (Part 1 Blue)

**Ventus Hikari Note: **Berhubung Author yang saya ajak pertama kali tidak dapat meneruskan cerita ini dengan alasan pribadi, maka saya memutuskan untuk mencari author lain yang mau melanjutkan cerita ini bersama saya. Tentunya setelah mendapat izin dari **Tie19** atau yang sering saya panggil sebagai Tie-chan. Semoga cerita ini kembali hidup dengan Author baru kali ini, **Ace-Aihara**. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengunjungi story ini!

* * *

**Just the two of us**

**Chapter 3: Memory (Part 1. Blue)**

Di ruangan yang gelap, Sora hanya duduk berdiam diri setelah memakai pakaian yang ada. Kepalanya hanya menunduk—menenggelamkan diri dengan rasa bersalah—dan diam diruangan gelap yang hanya memiliki satu ventilasi. Baju yang ia gunakan tak cukup untuk menjadi tamengnya melawan haa dingin. Matanya kelelahan karena terlalu menguras air mata.

"Roxas, kumohon jangan kemari." Sora hanya mengucapkan kata – kata itu berkali – kali, seperti boneka rusak.

Karena udara dingin, kepala Sora merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pria bernama Sephiroth itu benar – benar membuat Sora menjadi sakit. Nafasnya sangat berat, penglihatanya mulai kabur dan hawa dingin mulai tidak terasa di kulit manisnya

"Hiks, ke-kenapa saat i-ini, ukh ... sakit," rintih Sora memengangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit. "Ukh, ke-kenapa aku hanya menyusahkan orang ..."

'_Tenanglah cahayaku yang manis_'

"?!"

'_wah, kau terkejut ya~ hmmm, tenanglah my light, aku berada dipihakmu._'

"Si-siapa ka—ukh ..."

'_Ahh, benar juga! Aku lupa, kalau kita baru bertemu. Sorry, My light. Hmm, sebaiknya kita langsung ke topik utama. Kau ingin menyelamatkan kakakmu yang tercinta itu?_'

"K-kau mengenal Roxas?"

'_Sebenarnya aku mengenal dari __**dia**__ dan aku benci dengan __**dia**__! Yah, tapi karena dia punya hubungan denganmu jadi aku berbaik hati tidak melenyapkan __**dia**__. Ohh, sepertinya aku terlalu berbicara tentang masa lalu. Baiklah, apa kau mau menolong kakakmu, my light?_'

"A-aku ..."

BRUUK

Disaat itu juga, Sora kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

'_Thank you, my light_'

.

.

.

Saat sang dewi malam menyinari malam, siluet seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tampak masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan tua yang berdiri ditengah hutan yang gelap. Tempat yang tak lazim dibanguni sebuah bangunan megah, tampak dimasuki Roxas.

Ruangan pertama yang dimasuki, ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut tamu. Roxas tahu, kalau masuk ke ruang utama secara terang – terangan pasti akan diserang. Tapi, orang yang diincar bajingan itu adalah Roxas.

Ia tak ingin rahasia tentang adiknya yang dijaga para keturunan vampire dan pendeta terbongkar.

Sebuah rahasia yang menyangkut atas sebuah kebenaran dan Sora—selaku menjadi 'bidang' rahasia—tidak mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, Roxas harus melindungi adik kembarnya yang ia cintai.

Semenjak sebuah kejadian memulai segalanya.

Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan hal yang berharga.

Kejadian yang membuat Roxas bersumpah untuk melindungi Sora

Kejadian yang tak terlupakan.

Seperti langit biru yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

.

.

.

—Flashback—

.

.

.

_Sebuah panggung cerita akan membuka tirai merah mereka_

_Para aktor dan aktris mulai mempermainkan perannya_

_Mereka berusaha menampilkan semaksimal mungkin_

_Bermain bersama dua bocah kembar yang tak mengerti apa – apa_

_Dua bocah kembar yang menjadi tokoh utama di Panggung penuh dengan keindahan_

_Sebuah keindahan tipuan yang akan menciptakan air mata_

_Sebuah air mata penderitaan_

.

.

.

"_Sora!"_

_Sebuah suara, memanggil anak berambut coklat spike bernama Sora. Sora __mem__balik badannya, melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang lantang. Mata coklat Sora merefleksikan bayangan seorang bocah yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja berbeda warna rambutnya yang memiliki warna pirang seperti Cloud Strife, ayah kandungnya._

_Roxas, itulah nama yang tertara pada baju taman kanak – kanak yang memanggil adik kembarnya, Sora. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang sebisa mungkin untuk menuju Sora. _

"_Roxas, ada apa?" tanya Sora dengan senyuman polosnya_

_Roxas menghela nafas, "Oka-chan dan Oto-san sudah menunggu kita di gerbang! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Roxas._

_Sora tersenyum, lalu memandang langit. "Sudah dulu ya, Sora (Sora: langit) nanti kita ketemu lagi disini!" seru Sora tersenyum dan memandang langit seolah – olah menjawab 'iya'._

_Roxas tersenyum, melihat tingkah laku adik kembarnya. Ia tahu persis kalau Sora suka berimajinasi seolah – olah dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan, tumbuhan ataupun benada – benda yang menurutnya sahabat._

_Meski orang – orang menanggap kalau Sora mengalami kelainan jiwa. Tapi, bagi keluarganya kalau itu kelebihan Sora yang benar – benar spesial. Kekuatan yang mampu berbicara dengan benda – benda, hewan dan tumbuhan. Sebuah kekuatan langka yang benar – benar spesial._

_._

_._

_._

_Sang bungsu yang menyukai langit berwarna biru_

_Memandang langit yang cerah dan bersahabat_

_Membuat janji kecil pada sang langit_

_Tapi, janji itu hanyalah bagian aksi di panggung_

_Aksi yang akan memulai takdir yang tidak diharapkan_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh, jadi kau berbicara lagi pada hewan," ucap Cloud sambil menyetir mobil miliknya._

_Di hari minggu yang cerah, Cloud—sang kepala keluarga—bermaksud mengajak dua bocah kembar dan istrinya, Aerith menuju Old Mashion. Karena Cloud adalah seorang pure vampire dan Roxas adalah Half vampire, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju rumah keluarga besar vampire._

_Old mashion, sebuah mashion besar yang ditinggalin oleh tetua wampire—pemimpin keluarga bangsawan pure vampire—beserta keluarganya. Jika seandainya Cloud tidak menikahi Aerith, ada kemungkinan kalau ia akan mendapat gelar tetua vampire. _

_Namun, rasa cintanya tak bisa ia tahan dengan wanita yang telah menyelamatkannya meski sebenarnya wanita itu diwajibkan membunuh para vampire. Karena rasa cinta itu, Aerith terpaksa harus bersumpah pada hadapan para vampire dan Cloud juga bersumpah dihadapan para pendeta dan kaum witch_

_Isi sumpah mereka, bahwa mereka tidak akan membunuh kaum vampire, pedeta dan witch. Dan mereka dilarang tinggal di wilayah vampire ataupun pendeta dan witch. Meski mereka dilarang tinggal di kaum mereka, tapi mereka tetap wajib mendatangi acara – acara kaum mereka._

"_Iya Ota-san! Sora sangat suka berbicara dengan hewan!" seru Sora dengan semangat._

_Aerith tersenyum. "Ah, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Aerith melihat Sora dan Roxas di bangku belakang. _

_Aerith melihat Sora sangat bersemangat melihat hutan – hutan yang mobil keluarganya lewati. Berbeda dengan Roxas yang melihat pemandangan hutan—yang hampir semua pemandangan mirip dengan rumahnya—dengan wajah biasa – biasa._

"_Tadi, Sora bilang ke kupu-kupu kalau Sora bakal pergi ke hutan utara dekat Old mashion. Nah, kata kupu – kupu disana ada sahabatnya! Sora juga disuruh untuk memberi pesan ke semua teman kupu – kupu!" seru Sora._

_Roxas menatap adik kembarnya. "Ah, aku iri sekali kalau Sora bisa berbicara dengan berbagai macam hewan, dan tumbuhan! Ajari dong Sora!" pinta Roxas._

"_Hehehe, kalau begitu nanti kuajari deh!" jawab Sora._

_._

_._

_._

_Sang bungsu mengikuti permintaan sang kupu – kupu_

_Memberi sapaan pada sahabatnya yang tinggal di hutan utara_

_Sang Sulung meminta sebuah ilmu_

_Untuk berbicara pada mahluk yang si bungsu bisa_

_Tapi kedua itu hanyalah sebuah janji yang tak akan ditepati sang bungsu_

_Karena sang kupu – kupu telah membuat sang bungsu_

_Menuju jalan kegelapan yang disiapkan oleh sahabat kupu – kupu_

_._

_._

_._

"_Cloud, aku dan Sora turun disini saja," ucap Aerith sambil mengandeng tangan si bungsu._

"_Heh, apa perlu aku antar ke rumah yang ada di Hutan utara? Kan acara klan-ku belum dimulai."_

_Sang ibu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku dan Sora ingin menikmati hutan utara, jadi kami jalan kaki saja! Lagian tetua juga pasti menunggumu dan Roxas, sebagai anak dan cucu."_

"_Ota-san! Nanti titip salam sama kakek ya!" seru Sora melihat Cloud duduk di mobilnya._

"_Hmm, baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku, nanti aku akan membantu kalian." Cloud tersenyum, membalas senyuman istrinya tercinta dan sang bungsu._

_Bagaimanapun juga, rasa khawatir berlebihan terkadang tak bisa tertahan oleh Cloud. Ia sering menghampiri Sora dan Aerith kalau misalnya ada acara tahunan yang diadakan klan vampire seperti ini, yang memakan waktu sepuluh hari. Tak jarang juga, Cloud dan Roxas sering kabur diacara para bangsawan hanya demi menenggok keluaaraganya._

_Namun, entah kenapa Cloud sangat berat hati meninggalkan istrinya dan si bungsu. Mungkin, kalau dia dan Roxas diijinkan memilih, ia jauh memilih keluarganya._

_Seandainya saja kalau tetua mau menerima Sora dan Aerith, mereka pasti tidak merasakan rasa kesedihan itu. Ah, kenapa ia mesti menjadi bangsawan pure vampire._

_Memang benar, bahwa keluarganya segala – galanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Sebuah perpisahan yang akan memakan waktu sepuluh hari_

_Waktu yang tersingkat yang diberikan oleh tetua klan bangsawan vampire_

_Namun, sepuluh hari bagi sang ayah dan sang sulung begitu lama_

_Meninggalkan sang ibu dan sang bungsu berdua _

_Di rumah yang terletak di Hutan Utara_

_Waktu sepuluh hari yang benar – benar menyiksa_

_Yang akan meciptakan perpisahan untuk selamanya_

_Dan sang bungsu perlahan menuju jalan kegelapan_

_._

_._

_._

"_Akhirnya kau datang my light."_

_._

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Ace-Aihara**** Note**: Huwaaa, gaje banget ya readers! Memang Author yang satu ini suka buat cerita aneh nan ajaib. Apa alurnya kecepatan? Yah, watashi memang tahu kok! Tapi, karena bercerita masa lalu, jadi alurnya agak kecepatan agar tidak terlalu memakan kertas.

Tapi, akhirnya setelah lama Hiatus gara – gara laptop rusak. Tapi tak masalah~ watashi selalu menulis dibuku biar watashi enggak lupa ide ceritanya~

Ah, mungkin watashi tak sanggup bikin Lime karena usia watashi tergolong remaja muda yang berusia 13 tahun~ tapi watashi suka baca yang lime~ ;p Ah, tenang~ otak watashi sudah besar kok~ tak masalah lho!

Sebenarnya maksud dari Part 1. Blue, artinya bahwa awal cerita masa lalu mereka masih indah seperti langit biru, makanya watashi putusin buat judul part 1-nya blue—yang berarti biru. Sebenarnya awalnya pengen Sky, tapi kesannya kurang misterius.

Oh ya, untuk Part 2 judulnya Part 2. Purple, kira – kira artinya apa ya~ kasih tahu dong #plaaakk!

Okay, sampai ketemu di Chapter 4. Memory (Part 2. Purple)


	5. Chapter 4 : Awake (Part 2 Purple)

**Ven Note**: wew, akhirnya update lagi :D  
enjoy the story~

* * *

**Just the two of us**

**Chapter 4 : Awake (Part 2. Purple)**

_Tanpa Sora sadari, terpisah dengan kembarannya selama sepuluh hari penuh meninggalkan rasa kesepian yang amat kuat di hatinya. _

_Hari pertama di sekitar hutan Old Mansion._

_Sora kembali berbicara pada seekor kupu-kupu yang mengakui bahwa dia adalah sahabat kupu-kupu yang Sora cari. Kupu-kupu tersebut berwarna hitam dengan corak ungu yang sangat indah. Bagi Sora, dia adalah kupu-kupu dengan corak terindah yang pernah ditemuinya._

_Sora bercerita banyak hal padanya. Mulai dari keluarganya, hingga hewan-hewan yang pernah diajaknya bicara. _

"…_dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berpisah dengan Oto-san dan Roxas," kata Sora dengan nada sedih._

"_Jadi, keluarga Tou-san-mu tidak menyukai kehadiranmu dan ibumu?"_

"_Tidak! Bukan bagitu!" bantah Sora dengan dahi mengkerut. _

"_Tapi, mengapa kalian tidak boleh menghadiri acara mereka? Bukankah berarti mereka tidak menginginkan kehadiran kalian?"_

"_Itu…" Sora kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kupu-kupu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Hari demi hari berlalu._

_Perasaan sedih yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Sang Bungsu muncul._

_Kesedihan tersebut adalah awal dari segalanya._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Pertanyaan sang kupu-kupu terus membekas di hati Sora. Sora mencari dan mencari jawaban tersebut selama tiga hari penuh dan tanpa disadarinya, sudah empat hari berlalu. Sora tidak menyadari, bahwa selama tiga hari penuh dia mencari, terdapat kesedihan yang semakin membesar dan membesar karena dia gagal menemukan jawaban._

_Sora berjalan di hutan dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia menemui sang kupu-kupu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi setiap kali melihat sang kupu-kupu, perasaan sedihnya menguat karena teringat akan pertanyaannya. Sora mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa saat bertemu dengan sang kupu-kupu, tapi dia menyadari, bahwa terdapat perubahan pada senyumnya. Senyumannya yang dulu selalu tulus, kini terasa seperti sebuah kepalsuan._

_Di tengah kepalsuan, Sora berusaha berbicara pada sang kupu-kupu dan hewan lain seperti biasa. Tapi tanpa Sora sadari, sang kupu-kupu terus memancing pembicaraan yang terus membuat hati Sora merasa sedih._

"…_setiap kali ada pertemuan, kalian selalu terpisah?"_

_Sora mengangguk sedih mendengar pertanyaan sang kupu-kupu tersebut._

"_Mengapa kalian harus datang? Bukankah lebih baik tidak perlu datang agar kalian bisa selalu bersama?"_

"_Karena itu adalah kewajiban keluarga kami yang pernikahannya campuran."_

"_Dan jika dilanggar?"_

_Sora langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak saat mencoba mengatakannya jawabannya. _

"_Kami…mendapatkan penilai negatif," jawab Sora dengan nada kecil._

_Jika tidak menghadiri acara kaum mereka, akan banyak cibiran yang menghujani mereka semua. Jika sudah dihujani oleh cibiran, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkan penilaian negatif tersebut dan tentunya tidak mudah._

"_Dan kalian tidak akan dihargai lagi di klan kalian," kata seorang gadis berambut merah. Dia terlihat berada di atas pohon dan duduk di sebuah dahan pohon. Sora baru menyadari keberadaan gadis yang seumuran dengannya tersebut._

_Sora menatap ke atas dan melihat gadis tersebut tersenyum pada Sora. Gadis tersebut melompat turun dari ketinggian sekitar 2 meter lebih sedikit. Sora melompat mundur karena kaget gadis tersebut mendarat tepat di depannya._

"_Hai," sapanya dengan senyum. _

"_Um, hai," balas Sora dengan canggung._

"_Dari kemarin kuperhatikan kau berbicara sendiri terus."_

_Muka Sora langsung memerah mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang mendengarnya berbicara dengan hewan. "I-iya." Sora tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia berbicara dengan hewan. Lagipula, meski dia mengatakannya juga pasti tetap akan dianggap gila karena bisa berbicara dengan hewan. Bicara dengan diri sendiri saja sudah dianggap gila._

"_Kau berbicara pada hewan, ya?"_

_Mata Sora langsung melebar. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

_Gadis tersebut tersenyum kembali. "Aku tahu. Namamu Sora, kan? Namaku Kairi. Aku kemari karena akan menculikmu."_

"_Menculikku!?" Sora langsung melangkah mundur menjauhi Kairi._

_Kairi mengangguk pelan, lalu menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Sora._

_Saat Sora menoleh, dia melihat seorang gadis blond di belakangnya. Saat tatapan Sora dan gadis blond tersebut bertemu, Sora merasa tubuhnya terasa berat dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sora pingsan seketika._

"_Kerja yang bagus, Namine," puji Kairi pada gadis blond tersebut._

"_Kita harus segera membawanya."_

_Kairi mengangguk._

_Kairi dan Namine menyeret Sora ke suatu tempat. Di tempat tersebut, seorang lelaki bernama Xehanort, terlihat menanti kedatangan keduanya._

"_Terima kasih atas usaha keras kalian berdua." Xehanort terlihat mengusap kepala Kairi dan Namine. Dia berjalan mendekati Sora yang pingsan. "Kurasa kita dapat memulai percobaannya sekarang."_

_Hari menjelang sore. Aerith –yang sehari-hari melayani manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongannya yang seorang witch dengan sihir penyembuh—merasa cemas karena Sora masih belum kembali ke penginapan ketika dia pulang. Biasanya, Sora selalu pulang sebelum dirinya pulang._

_Karena kecemasan yang begitu kuat, Aerith memutuskan untuk mencari Sora di hutan sebelah utara dari Old Mansion. Sora selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia selalu bermain di dearah tersebut dan tidak pernah berpindah-pindah agar Aerith tidak kesulitan mencarinya._

_Sayangnya, saat tiba di sana, Aerith tidak menemukan keberadaan Sora. Dia terus mencari dan mencari. Mulai dari hutan barat, hingga ke hutan timur. Tapi Sora masih tidak dapat ditemukannya hingga hari mulai gelap. Aerith memutuskan kembali. Dia sangat berharap, saat kembali, Sora sudah berada di sana seperti biasanya._

_Di tengah jalan, Aerith dikejutkan oleh sosok Cloud dan Roxas yang pergi(baca:kabur) dari acara karena bosan. Cloud dapat mencium aroma tubuh Aerith, sehingga dapat menemukan lokasi keberadaannya dengan sangat cepat._

"_C-Cloud," kata Aerith dengan wajah terkejut._

"_Aerith, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan?" tanya Cloud dengan heran._

"_Sora. Dia masih belum pulang dan aku mencarinya di hutan."_

"_Sora menghilang!?" tanya Roxas dengan nada tidak percaya._

_Aerith mengangguk sedih. "Kaa-san tidak bisa menemukannya di hutan."_

"_Biar kami bantu cari. Lebih baik kau kembali ke penginapan. Sangat berbahaya bagimu berada di dalam hutan malam-malam," kata Cloud._

"_Tapi…" Aerith merasa berat harus pulang sebelum menemukan Sora._

"_Tunggulah di penginapan. Mungkin Sora pulang ke penginapan ketika kami mencarinya."_

_Setelah dibujuk oleh Cloud, akhirnya Aerith setuju dan kembali ke penginapan. _

_Cloud tidak bisa mengatakan pada Aerith, bahwa dia tahu Sora diculik oleh seseorang. Dia tahu karena dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sora. Yang lebih Cloud cemaskan, aroma tubuh Sora disamarkan oleh sesuatu, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengikuti aroma tubuh Sora untuk mengetahui keberadaannya. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan acara. Jika mereka pergi lebih dari 15 menit, maka keduanya akan dianggap tidak sopan meninggalkan acara di tengah jalan._

"_Roxas. Kembalilah ke tempat acara jika sudah 15 menit berlalu. Kita baru akan melanjutkan pencarian ketika acara sudah selesai."_

_Roxas mengangguk dan keduanya berpencar._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Terkadang hal-hal yang diharapkan tidak terkabulkan sesegera yang kita inginkan._

_Semua berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapan._

_Meninggalkan perasaan cemas yang amat mendalam._

_Mengkhawatirkan Sang Bungsu yang menghilang._

_Yang menghilang tanpa jejak._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mata Aerith. Sepanjang malam dia terus menanti kepulangan Sora. Tetapi hingga pagi menjelang, sosok Sora masih belum terlihat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena tidak beristirahat, tapi dia tidak bisa istirahat sebelum Sora ditemukan. Dia menanti dan menanti terus hingga siang tiba. Kesabarannya pun habis. Dia tidak ingin menunggu terus. Dia merasa harus mencari Sora. Harus._

_Aerith kembali ke hutan dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Sora. Aerith memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Dia memanggil nama Sora sambil menangis. Khawatir padanya yang menghilang tanpa kabar. _

_Di tengah pencariannya, kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak ungu, yang biasa mengajak Sora bicara, melintasinya. Aerith menyentuh dadanya saat menatapi kupu-kupu tersebut. Samar-samar, dia melihat sosok Sora dengan rambut hitam dalam kupu-kupu tersebut. Dia melirik Aerith dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Aerith tahu bahwa dia adalah Sora juga, tapi bukanlah Sora yang sesungguhnya._

_Sosok Sora lain yang samar-samar kini mulai terlihat nyata. Aerith melangkah mundur dengan wajah waspada saat melihat dia mendekatinya._

"_Mengapa kau menjauh, Kaa-san?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa terbangun?" Aerith bertanya balik dengan waspada._

"_Aku belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Aku baru akan bangun sepenuhnya jika _dia_ berhasil."_

"Dia_?"_

_Sisi lain Sora tersenyum sinis. "Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahukanmu saja." Sosoknya perlahan terlihat menghilang._

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!" teriak Aerith sambil menembakkan magic blizzard._

_Magic tersebut meleset karena sisi lain Sora telah menghilang. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dia masih berada di sekitar sana. Aerith mencari sisi lain Sora di sekitarnya. Ketika menatapi sekelilingnya, dia tidak hanya melihat satu sisi lain Sora, ada lebih dari lima. Aerith yakin ini adalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh sisi lain Sora. Dari semua ilusi sisi lain Sora, hanya ada satu yang asli._

_Aerith menembakki magic satu per satu ilusi yang ada. Ilusi tersebut menghilang satu per satu setiap kali magic Aerith mengenainya. Tapi setiap satu ilusi yang hilang, maka ilusi lain akan muncul lagi. Napas Aerith terasa berat. Dia merasa kelelahan karena magic power-nya mulai menipis. Dia harus memusnahkan sisi lain Sora, atau akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sora._

_Sesungguhnya, Aerith tidak akan merasa kelelahan jika seandainya dia dapat beristirahat kemarin malam. Sejak kemarin sore, magic power-nya memang sudah menipis dan tidak pulih sedikit pun pagi ini._

_Tawa kecil yang berasal dari sisi lain Sora terdengar bergema di hutan. Dia tertawa melihat Aerith kelelahan._

"_Kaa-san lelah? Jika lelah, maka aku akan mengakhiri rasa lelah itu."_

_Aerith hanya terdiam sambil mengatur tarikan napasnya. Mendadak, mata Aerith melebar. Dia merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat sisi lain Sora menusukkan pisau kecil di punggungnya. Darah segar mengalir keluar. Tangan sisi lain Sora dibasahi oleh darah Aerith. Dia menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah, lalu tersenyum._

"_Selamat tidur, Kaa-san."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Sang Ibu terjatuh ke tanah._

_Air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya._

_Perlahan, matanya pun tertutup._

_Tidak akan pernah lagi terbangun dalam tidurnya._

_Tidur untuk selamanya._

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
